


a two and then a five

by Hazazel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, Monopoly (Board Game), Multi, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Polyamory, strip monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: “I have an idea.”“It better be good, ‘cause I can’t pay.”“What if,” and Daichi’s cheeks turn pink, but he bravely keeps on talking, “we played strip Monopoly.”- suga has no (monopoly) money, daichi is secretly very funny, and terushima gets a little cold
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	a two and then a five

Koushi whines as their little top hat lands on Yuuji’s hotel-ridden street. 

“Pay up, sugar,” Yuuji snickers as Daichi sends him a fond smile that almost makes Koushi pretend to gag. “I want all those sweet sweet yen.”

“Fuck you very much,” Koushi can’t help but reply.

“Oh, babe, don’t take it at heart,” Daichi tries to mitigate, but his eyes glint dangerously. “I have an idea.”

“It better be good, ‘cause I can’t pay.”

“What if,” and Daichi’s cheeks turn pink, but he bravely keeps on talking, “we played strip Monopoly.”

Yuuji also reddens, and he looks at Daichi with his eyes narrowed, trying to gauge the danger. “You mean, either we pay up or we get naked ?”

“Exactly.” Daichi’s smile is devious.

“I didn’t think you had it in you, Daichi,” Yuuji whistles, “that’s usually more of Koushi’s register.”

“Yeah, I’m surprised, Dai,” they say. “Who are you and what did you do to our boyfriend ?”

Daichi merely smiles, serene, and he focuses his gaze on Koushi. “So, what’ll it be ?”

Koushi really, really does not have the money, and it’s still winter, which means they have about sixteen layers of clothing to keep the cold at bay. “Fine,” they say through gritted teeth. They take off their scarf hastily, throwing it at Daichi’s face, and Yuuji sends a forlorn look at his pile of bills, which remains dangerously small.

Next up is Daichi, who lands on… 

“The prison !” Yuuji shouts. “Ooh, I’ve waited so long for this, asshole. Handcuffs for you, Mister officer !”

Daichi groans, then smiles, and he makes a show of taking off his sweater. He is left in a red shirt that clings dangerously to every muscle of his arms and torso. Koushi’s throat instantaneously becomes dry and he has to turn away not to laugh - or blush, for that matter.

Half an hour later, and the predictable downfall into lawlessness has happened. Yuuji is shivering in a thin undershirt and his boxer briefs, Koushi is down to their socks and their skirt, and Daichi…

“How comes he’s still mostly clothed ?” Yuuji complains.

“He’s an agent of the law, which means he steals, maims and tortures,” Koushi answers, trying to hide a yawn. “We better finish this soon or I’ll fall asleep and you’ll have to carry me to bed.”

“I have a plan. Daichi, cover your ears.”

After Daichi does as instructed, Yuuji leans in and whispers to Koushi, “I’ll pay you real money if you make Daichi regret his idea.”

“Oh ho, what do you have in mind ?”

“Just make a two and then a five, and I’ll tell you,” Yuuji smirks. 

The whole plan hinges on Koushi’s uncanny ability to make the dice fall on any number they want, and as they look at the board, they realise a two would put them in prison. They nonetheless roll a two, and Daichi hollers as they take off their socks and stuff them down Yuuji’s undershirt. It’s Daichi’s turn to play and he avoids Yuuji’s hotels masterfully, then Yuuji lands on his own street. Koushi sighs, and rolls.

Five.

Their little top hat lands, as it did before, on Yuuji’s hotels. Koushi looks at the miserable pile of cash they have left.

“Uh, Kou,” Daichi says. Koushi is pleased to hear that his throat is dry. “You already took your boxers off. I think we can call it a day, I’m getting bored anyway.”

“Daichi, you’re as transparent as a windowpane,” Yuuji snickers. “If Koushi can’t pay, they’ll end up nakey-naked !”

Daichi has turned beet red by now, which is still as funny as it was when they were in uni and fumbling in the storage room while their teammates set up the nets. “No, really,” he squeaks, “I’m good.”

As Yuuji laughs, Koushi takes pity on their poor boyfriend, and they yawn loudly before saying that they also think they should all go to bed.

“And maybe I’ll take my skirt off, who knows,” they tease as they leave the other two to clear up the table.

Yuuji laughs and Daichi stammers.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it ! comments and kudos are always appreciated


End file.
